tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Simon, if you don't tie me down and spank me you aren't allowed to edit the wiki, love Vlad xx Leave Tamara, I can treat you better, love Jamie Blame Isaac for this, he told us how big your penis is. Love Vlad and Jamie These grand beasts can claim direct descent from Eldest, the Elder God of all matter. Although now scarce, Dragons used to roam the Tella'ndor in great numbers - the noble dragons considering themselves stewards of the young, mortal races - and the domineering dragons believing themselves their overlords. In times long past the Noble Dragons defended the mortal races from enslavement, carving out regions of succour across the land - but forever fighting the enthralled legions of the Dragon overlords. History Noone knows why Eldest created the draconic bloodlines, but they were first seen as the young races walked the earth. The dragons themselves are split on why Eldest sired them, some believing themselves stewards, whilst others rulers. Whatever its reasoning, it was clear that dragons were intrinsically linked to Tella'ndor and the mortal races that inhabited it. As the second era progressed, dragons increasingly recognised the power of the Elder Gods. Alligning themselves accordingly, the ruthless chromatic dragons cooperated with Asmodeous whilst the metallic dragons worked with the Twins-Solar. Increasingly however, the mortal races became more and more suspicous of these terrifying beasts, which were more often seen devestating the land than constructing their own dwellings. In time the increasing attacks by the chromatic dragons turned the mortal races against the dragons and they began to rebel, even against the noble metallic dragons which they had fought side by side with for millenium. The Elder Gods did not work to halt this rebellion and believed that perhaps the time of dragons was over. The chromatic dragons fought tooth and claw to cling to the vestiges of their power, but their reluctance to kneel to Asmodeous meant he began to choose his own mortals to overthrow the independent dragons. Seeking to save their own skin they retreated from the world, clutching to the edges of civilisation and the towering peaks of impassable mountains. As the second era continued dragon enclaves remained, especially in the ancestral lands of the metalic dragons, but after the battle with Kholek, people began to turn even against these noble lords. And by the start of the third era, dragons had certainly been superceded by the young mortals - as their kind began to ascend. As their numbers dwindled, and generations passed their power continued to wane but they never forgot the time of dragons, and some still seek a return to that time today, though the Ascended Gods, and the time of mortals makes this a fleeting dream. Eldest's influence is not yet gone from the world however, these draconic bloodlines have remained, and although depleted, have manifested themselves in some of the mortal races. These ancestral lines have been formed in a variety of ways. Some, were formed as mortals who hid and supported the dragons mated and produced powerful family lines. Others from profane rituals desecrating the remains of these terrific beasts. Dragons have long been very much removed from the world, and an age of dragons is a fantasy... but these bloodlines are not yet exhausted, and may yet impact the world. Interaction with Mortals Other than interbreeding or other such transference of bloodlines, dragons have other interactions with mortals. Some still roam the wilderness - exherting their might over the inferior races. Rare mortals, however, recognise the power these beasts hold and some strived to offer them protection, and keep them hidden from the world as much as possible. Other wish to learn about the great elemental energy, these are the monks of the white lotus, who study the elemental powers the four elemental dragons produced when combining into Eldest Fake news